


Just Another Story.

by PlushRumps



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implied Voyeurism, Masturbation, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushRumps/pseuds/PlushRumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I would prove them all wrong, I decided to myself as I walked on home, feet pitter-pattering against the hot pavement. Prove everyone wrong.'</p>
<p>Another generic Dave masturbation fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Story.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo guys! Sorry that I haven't posted in a while, been busy with school and my matesprit and whatnot. This has been sitting in my computer for about a week but I didn't post it because I couldn't think of a decent title. I still can't, actually. Gonna post this with a generic name and fix it up when I think of something.

I would prove them all wrong, I decided to myself as I walked on home, feet pitter-pattering against the hot pavement. Prove  _everyone_  wrong.

Fists clenched by my sides and heart thumping in my chest I started up the stairs, breath coming out in quiet but barley there pants, the mix of exhaustion and anger escaping me periodicly. Like a scripted movie I threw open the door and stormed on in, re-enacting every angsty teenage film ever. My bag was flung to the floor and shoes were kicked angrily against the wall, body flopping onto the futon. I really don't give a shit that Bro's gonna kill me if I mess it up, I just bury myself in the covers.

After about an hour of making angry noises into the pillow I just stare at the wall, letting my mind wonder, not caring about anything at all. After a while, my mind starts to wonder. Wonders to places I never throught it would. From school to my friends to my family to Bro.

That name... He never let me call him anything else, but god damn does it feel nice when it rolls off my tongue and through my lips, whispered between sweet nothings into a dark, hot room full of emotions and hormones. The thought makes a blush slowly rise to my cheeks and I roll over, stubbornly burying my face against his pillow. I didn't ask for this; all these emotions, these hormones, this lust. I wrap my arms around the pillow and curl up around it, rocking my hips weakly, breath catching in my throat. I don't need this right now, but the feeling that sparks weakly in my groin and aches softly in my gut is something that I just can't pass up. I want to feel more; feel it again and again, feel it everywhere. I want the sensation to be more intense; to lose myself in it and I rock my hips up against the pillow, my thighs pressed together, a soft, shaky exhale slipping past my lips.

I flip onto my stomach and rest my head against the pillow, rutting needily against the futon, eyes slipping shut. My breath comes out in soft, quiet pants, hand slowly slithering down my stomach, hips grinding and rocking against the mattress. I let my fingernails gently drag down my stomach, closing my eyes and losing myself in the fantasy, hand cupping my erection. I grind roughly against my palm and wrap my fingers around my still clothed dick, teeth grinding against my bottom lip as I hold back moans.

Once I finally get my hand down my pants, I moan loudly and the other hand instantly flies up to cover my mouth, cock aching in my hand. I lick and suck at my fingers and take two into my mouth, swirling my tongue around them as I move my hand, my fantasy very quickly getting the better of me. I move the hand from my mouth and grip at the sheets, shifting onto my side to thrust into my fist, ragged pants and loud, lustful noises tearing themselves from my throat. I let his name slip from my lips in a strangled cry and just as I'm about to blow my load I feel my arm being pulled from my pants, an almost animalistic, pleading noise coming from me as I release into my boxers.

  
"Startin' the show without me, huh?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I only remembered this while I was down on the farm at school, but if anyone has a request, comment on this fanfic! I'm willing to write any pairing and almost any kinks (aside from scat, vomit and piss). Give me a pairing, a kink and if you want to set the scene you totally can!
> 
> Thanks for reading my stuff, friends. c:


End file.
